my life was not what I had thought
by zella5752
Summary: This is my first time here and my first story. I hope this will be good enough for you all. Daniel fenton is danny phantom (after pp) but he didn't know he was adopted, for a freaking horrible reason. bad summay but enjoy. if you don't like it, tell me what to change. (I decided to change it up. changed rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Until the year of 2012, the month of July, and the day of Friday the 27th, my life has been alright. Me and my friends Sam Manson (well, my new girlfriend) and tucker Foley had been going out every weekend ever since we were on our freshman year of high school. Sam and I had been friends ever since we were in second grade. Tucker as well, but it felt like pre-k instead, we had been that best of friends that long. The reason why I say this is because I don't feel right about this life. See, I have been having nightmares every night ever since I saved the world from the disasteroid that that son-of-a-bitch vlad masters who is now gone.

And more good news, there has been a decrease of ghost attacks since that day, but don't know why. And I feel much lighter since I had already told everyone that I was THE Danny Phantom that had been saving their asses for almost a year. My chest had been heavy for the whole time I had been lying.

The reason why July 27th 2012, was because that was the day I found out about my past, but I wished I had never even want to find out, and DEFENITELY not this way. This is my story of what I had found throughout this whole journey.

Well, you all know the incident that changed America, that's right, 9/11. September 11th of 2001. Like everyone else, I felt bad, wondering when this will happen again, where, and who will do it. The reason why I included this was because there was one person in particular that I was interested in. I looked online for a school project on one of the terrorist attacks that had happened, and I chose 9/11, its how my journey began. So I went online for profile pictures on the people who died, and this one person struck me, Victoria C. Juarez. I didn't know why, but there was something about her that made me think, _I know her. _I thought she was probably an old friend of my parents, or an old teacher.

I just didn't know but I went on, with my project, and I finally get it done a week later, and then run down the stairs. I didn't get breakfast, since I was running late, again.

As I was walking to school with my friend tucker, Sam didn't come since she and her family was in vacation for a few weeks. As I was walking to school, not listening to whatever the hell he was saying, I had been thinking. _As soon I get home and see my parents, I am going to talk to them about this Victoria lady._

* * *

><p><strong><em>WARNING, IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS, WILL CONTAIN INCEST, AND BAD LANGUAGE WILL BE USED IN THIS WHOLE STORY.<em>**

**_I DECIDED TO CHANGE THIS WHOLE STORY BECAUSE MY NEXT STORY MIGHT ACTUALLY BE THE SAME THEME. AND NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE UPLOADED FASTER THAN BEFORE._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Three months before that day_

It was April the 13th of 2012, a Friday. Yeah it is Friday the thirteenth. Two weeks before my project was due, I am here after school thinking about my project what my history teacher gave us. She had given us a 4 page essay on one of the worldly disasters, I chose to do it about 9/11. So I went on my laptop, to get started, until my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny it's me, mom."

"Hey mom, what is it?"

"Honey, did you take your medicine?"

_Come on mom,_ "yes I did, and yes I'm good, saved the world, did my school work, and did not get in trouble." _I didn't know why but ever since a week after I saved the world, she had been asking me the same questions on the cell phone, about my fucking medicine, and I am getting sick of this. It's like she didn't trust me anymore, well, I guess I deserved it after lying to the people for almost a year. _

"Danny, what did I say about talking like that?"

"Sorry mom, I am doing well, and why do I have to take this every day of my life?"

"because, ever since that accident, you had been acting crazy, and the doctor said because of your ghost self, one day it can get worse, and don't forget to take it every day, understand sweetie?"

"Yes mom, I understand, listen I got to go, I have a school project to do, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"All right see you soon, love you!"

"You too."

You see, when I was almost four, they said I fell off a tree and hit my head, and stayed in the hospital for a week. And, not even my friends know, I suffered through short term memory loss, but wasn't that serious, only for a few days. Ever since I got out I had been taking this medication, my mom said that the doctor said there was a chance that it can come back, two pills a day. But the crazy thing was, ever since I was young, my head had always hurting, my eyes had been itching like crazy, and I always had the feeling to leave this place forever. But why, I don't know, this is my home.

I never shared this with anybody, but ever since I was young, I had been having these nightmares on some nights. It was usually the same, but nothing fit. It was a family lying on the ground unconscious, a 2 year old sitting there, crying, and I hear a boy screaming for his dad, saying _papa_, I am guessing it was a Spanish family. These bad dreams had been going on for as long as I can remember. I was surfing through the internet for the people who died from 9/11. Then, I see this name, saying _Victoria C. Juarez._ I went to her profile, and saw the picture. My head started to hurt; I thought it was because I had been in the computer for a while. But there was something about her that made me think, _she looks so familiar. _I thought she was just a friend of my parents, or an old babysitter.

**RING**

That was probably my father, Jack Fenton, a ghost hunter returning from work, and thankfully I had school. I don't like school, but I hate going to work with him on the weekends even more. It's not because he don't pay me, I didn't mind, but it's the fact that he's been treating me like a baby and always shout these comments about me doing a great job every time I shoot down a ghost or captured them. Like last Sunday, _Good job son, ever since you were little, I knew you were going to do something great in your life! _It started to become embarrassing and it started to get on my nerves.

"Hey son how are you doing?"

"I am doing well and I am doing a project, can you just go now?"

"Excuse me; can you please repeat what you just said?"

"Oh, sorry, can you please leave so I can finish this project?" I said that more respectively, ever since my 16th birthday, I had more of my temper rising every day; I even had detention just for cursing after Mr. Lancer asked for homework. It wasn't because I didn't have my homework; it was because I **loudly **said _oh shit, _after I got a paper cut. They even said to my parents that I did it that fucked me up, so I stayed home all weekend.

"That's better, your mom will be here soon, and jazz too."

"I will be down in a while."

Then he closed the door. Right now, jazz is driving back from her freshman year in college for the weekend. She goes to some college that's like 2 hours away, so I haven't seen her in two and a half weeks, since she couldn't make it all the time. Then,

**Ring **

the doorbell rang, telling me that they are here.


	3. Chapter 3

So I went down the stairs to open the door for my sister and mother. So I opened the door and there they are happy to see me, especially Jazz.

She squealed and hugging, so tight that I thought I would explode.

"Danny, I miss you so much, how are you?"

"I am doing good, and I will be much happier if you let go of me."

"Oh, sorry"

And then there was my mom, happy to see me too. I know this might sound crazy, this may be out of my character, but I was not happy to see any of them. I love them of course, but I don't know why I am feeling like this. I miss my friends, I don't feel right around them, like, what is going on.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"Hey mom."

"Hey kids can you help me with this stuff, I am making home made pizza for dinner."

Of course my dad was happy and started helping her. But I still wanted to ask them about this lady Victoria since I have this project to do. Not to mention having no specific details of her. I tried looking all over the internet, but there was nothing except her birthday, name, age and a picture. And I especially have to get this whole thing done in two weeks. Then my thoughts were interrupted when I heard my mom call for me. So I went to the living room, and my mom and sister had weird looks on their faces, with my dad not around.

"Daniel, why did I have a phone call from the principle saying that you had cursed out on a lot of younger kids. I want a full explanation of all this now."

Yes I did cursed out to a lot of freshmans, see what had happened was there were these new 9th graders who had just moved here. And all three was in my chemistry class, wonder how they got there. So one of them started talking about me for some stupid reason. Those little brats were saying how I looked Spanish and that I was gay. I'm like , are you serious, do you have any idea who I am, and that I can beat them up. So just as we were leaving to our next class, I took all three of them and pushed them to a wall, and started saying things. I said, listen you bitches you can talk shit about me today, at the last part I talked loud enough, but if you talk like that again, I will make sure you never wake up in the morning. then the principle had security grab me out the room leaving them in shock, especially tucker.

So I told them the whole story and I got angry, because they said

"And just for that, you are grounded for two weeks, and I am taking your laptop and phone away."

Then I just ran back to my room, slammed the door, and locked it. I was so mad I turned ghost and flew out the window, as fast as I can. Then after a good hour, I went back to my room, and just sat on my bed, just angry. Because the sentence that got me jacked up, was when the kid say, that I looked Spanish. the principle, teachers, and tucker and the other students were shocked of how mad I got, I was about to turn ghost and blast them, until the security caught me. I was surprised at my self actually. I didn't know what happened, but what my future self said I would be, I think its coming true.

But anyway, I got to ask them who this lady is, and I am almost done with this project, and since I am grounded, I would have to wait. How am I going to go back to school after what had just happened? Oh well, at least I don't have them tomorrow, I got the whole day to worry about. and more good news, Sam will be coming back in a week and a half.

**** 4:50 IN THE MORNING****

It was a cold night outside, but in a beautiful house, there was nothing but heat and fire and flames cracking, with screaming. And then there is a guy saying

"Te has llevado mi hijo, y te voy a matar!"

Then there is a child taken out the house crying into the night, then everything turns black._

I woke up in horror gasping for air, the nightmare was too horrifying. A child being taken by someone, and burning their house afterwards. After that dream, I couldn't go back to sleep, it was too horrible, so for the next 2 hours, I stayed awake, and got ready for this Wednesday morning. I head to school, being the last day before spring break. But now I got to face today and have to tell tucker about what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_8: 30 in the morning (Wednesday)_

_ _it was a crappy morning, because today was the day I have class with those stupid freshman kids. and today was also the day before spring break, which means today after school me, sam, and tucker were gonna go to the mall. but now i'm grounded and sam's still not here, so my day is ruined. but not only that, I am so tired and i'm trying to stay awake, but its so hard. my English teacher mr. lancer notices and asks me.

"mr. fenton, are you alright?"

"no sir, I was just up all night, you know, fighting ghosts."

I couldn't tell him what really happened, then he's gonna tell my parents, then he's gonna convince them to take me to a psychiatrist or something. another reason why I didn't want to tell him the whole story is because, this has been happened for the second time. people say that when you have a dream more than a few times in a row, that means it is either a vision, you think of it too much- which I don't-or a vision of the future, which to me is stupid. any way, when he went on teaching, I did my best to do his work and assignment and try to stay awake. then what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. however the next class is chemistry, which was the class with those stupid freshman kids. But that's not all though, Danielle is traveling around the world now. tucker is sick today and Valerie is not here for another few days because one of her cousins got into an accident, not my fault thank god. looks like the rest of this week I am gonna be bor- wait a minute, I am grounded so, I am gonna be sleeping this whole time **- that's how bored he will be-** and listening to my dad and his "good times" again. so fucking lame.

But that's not bad, 'cuz I got a plan. after school me and tucker are going to the mall. yeah he is sick but this morning he called, saying he just has a fever and a headache and mom said for him to stay home. but I told him to wait at the mall, so I can fly there after school and we do what we want. but that won't be bad because his parents won't be back until 7:30 tonight. and jazz is sleeping over at a friend's house for a night and my parents are going out tonight, so we must be back by 7.

so I sit down in my seat along with the freshman in there seats. I can't wait to get this day over with, I don't care if i'm grounded because I can just tell them that there was a ghost out there, and they will, of course, believe me, I got better at lying these past few weeks.

"Ok students we have a quiz so take out a pen and paper and get started on the questions."

He pulls out the screen and I see 25 on the board, wait 25? you have got to be fucking kidding me. 25 fucking questions? oh great just more things to put on my plate. I get started on this quiz, but then I feel someone staring, so I turn and I see one of the freshman kids still looking at me. he's probably still remembering what I did to him to keep his mouth shut after what happened 2 days ago.

- _a few classes later-_

_ _as I was about to start writing my notes, the principle comes in with a very cute, no, BEAUTIFUL girl. she had mid back long hair with gold dyed tips, dark brown eyes with eyeliner and tanned up skin. she was too pretty, much prettier than paulina, to not look at. my heart started beating fast, probably I was having a crush on her already- NO I already have a girlfriend. then principle ishiyama**- I think that's her name- **told us that she was a new student and her name was diane, then she sat in the seat in front of me.

" ok class I have worksheets for you all to work on, so take one and pass 'em down."

when the papers went on to her, she took one and got to me, and I looked at her and she looked at me, it was like something clicked. But then I see the dream again and I see a toddler crying, but I couldn't see her face it was blurred. back to the real world, something clicked, but not the loving type, but a familiar type. I have seen her before, but where exactly?

"Hi i'm danny."

she smiled and said "i'm diane."

"i know, she made that pretty clear."

"ha, I told her she didn't have to do that, and I didn't want her to."

"well she's like that every day, but she's been-"

"mr. fenton/ phantom, you can explain everything later, after your work."

"Yes sir." then we both laughed.

- _later -_

"so you're danny phantom. thanks for saving the world."

"yeah, it was no problem."

I think she will get along with sam and tucker very well. I was not surprised that she knew I was phantom, I was all over t.v. ever since the disaster outcome, paparazzi has been following me every day doing not important stuff.

-_after school -_

finally after a century, school was over, and no ghosts attacked, thank god. me and diane became really close friends, its like we've known each other since we were toddlers, and we have almost every class together.

"hey, me and my friend, we're going to the mall, you want to come and, feel a little better."

"sure i'll come, but for how long?"

"uh, just for a few hours because you know, i'm grounded."

"oh yeah. so where is he?"

"he's probably there by now. you want me to fly you there?"

"ok, sure"

So I transformed into phantom, carried her on my back, and flew on. see what happened was, that her mother left when she was younger, leaving her alone with her dad and she left when she was 13. and rode a bus from Illinois to the amity city border. then she got a job at a store. and now she's here, she started tearing up when she finished. I held her hand in comfort and said its ok, i'm here for her. then we saw tucker

- _time skip -_

me, diane, and tucker had a great time. tucker was there and she got a lot better. when I introduced her to him, I found out that we have a lot in common. and throughout our trip, we told her about my family, sam, and of course, our adventures. then we finally left on time, tucker caught a taxi and I flew her home. we got there at 6:50, perfect timing. seems like she lived a few houses down from me.

"so, i'll see you at school next week?"

"yeah see you soon."

she went in her house and shut the door, then locked it. I couldn't believe all the things we have in common. like sam, she loves dark make up and clothing. like tucker, she loved technology, and like me, she used to be bullied in grade school, her life was sad. I still don't know if I liked her or if I know her, maybe both. her cute face just keeps reminding me of that baby in my dreams. I finally got to my door, unlocked it and...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

I unlock the door, and the lights were off, so i guess they were sleeping. So i silently walk in, silently closed the door. I quietly took my first step, Then the lights turned on. _Crap__!_

"Daniel James Fenton, mind telling me where you were, when you knew that you were grounded?"

I was so sick of this. I was so happy today, and here they come messing it up. "Actually, YES I do mind!"

There faces did not look not happy, so before they started commotion, I got to the steps. Then I felt my dad's hand grabbing my upper arm, too hard.

"OW dad you're hurting me!-"

"Shut it, tell us where you were. or I will-"

"Jack calm down, you're hurting him."

My dad finally let go, and my arm felt like jello, it hurt like crazy. And I was about to run up the stairs, I then hear my mom ask the same question again.

"Daniel, where were you?"

I decided to tell, under one condition.

"Alright, i will tell you. but I have a question." I_ts finally time to ask them. _" Do you guys know anyone named Victoria C. Juarez?"

They didn't say a word, but by the look on my dad's face, it says something. He is probably hiding something from us. And my mom was confused and looked at me.

"No I don't know anyone by that name, now tell us where you were. And don't say fighting ghosts, because there was no sign of them anywhere. Where were you?"

"Fine, I went out with Tucker and, Diane."

My parents had a look on their faces that didn't look good.

"D-Diane? Danny don't tell me, that you-"

"NO, no its nothing like that, I just met her today actually. She is really fun and we have a lot of things in common too. But she also looked, " I couldn't lie to them about this, its the truth. "She seemed so familiar, and beautiful" I said the last word quietly. but I think they heard me, because they had different looks on their faces. My mom was tired, and my dad was actually blank. Then my mom asks me,

"Danny, do you like her? Like a friend or a sister?"

I felt my face getting redder and hotter as I told them, "As a girlfriend."

Their faces were blank, it felt so nerving, because I felt sick. After a few minutes of quietness, my mom finally ask me,

"So when can we meet her?"

I am so relieved.

"You can actually meet her tomorrow, she's our new neighbor, just a few houses down." I finally told them who she is, but then mom decides to ruin it again.

"So, if you want to date her, what are you gonna do about Sam?"

"I actually don't know. I mean, our relationship is okay. But to be honest, it doesn't feel like, she's the one for me. Like one, she hates it when I say to leave the ghost hunting to me, for her safety. And two, she didn't want me kissing her in school or in public." _Our relationship is good but its not changed. _"Its like she doesn't want me as fenton only, she likes it when I'm phantom. Its complicated, I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright honey, did you eat yet?"

"Yeah, a little too much." I looked at the clock and its almost 10. So I told my parents goodnight, and walked into my room. I changed into my pj's, and went into the bathroom to clean my teeth. I finished and started thinking. W_hat am I going to say to her-_

"Ahh, this fucking eye, and the eye medicine isn't working." Speaking of medicine, I forgot to take my brain medicine. So I looked into the cabinet and got it. But then I see me, _in a different look. _

"What the ?" I rub my irritating eyes, opened them, and I am back to normal, that was weird. Huh, that must be an effect to the medicine, hallucinations. But the look on my dad's face, got me worried.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM NOW BACK IN BUSINESS, NEXT STORY'S UPDATE IS TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER. HAPPY LATE HOLIDAYS<strong>

**;)**


End file.
